Akuma no Aishiteru
by Moon-Child93
Summary: In the land of Shiroki, war isn’t a rare thing. But what happens when two people fall in love, and must kill each other over power?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

_My dearly beloved,_

_May this red string of fate tie our souls_

_Threw war, hate, and death..._

_Let this prayer keep us together for all eternity._

_Amen._


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

It was a hot summer day; heat like this could kill if it wanted to. Even though it was blistering hot, the land Shiroki wasn't as hot. The many trees and plants had cooled it down at least by 10 degrees. Lilacs and lilies in full bloom during the day, and mysterious Moon Roses that bloom at night. Rushing waterfalls that can take your breath away along with cranes that dance with the wind. As beautiful as the country was, war wasn't a rarity. The Sasori clan and the Nukuru clan seemed to be at war all the time. Sometimes even for the smallest reason.

The Sasori clan was full of nothing but humans. Their leader, Sasori Toya, was full of hate and rage against the Nukuru clan(who are if you guessed, demons). Since Toya was near the age of death, it seemed like the war would soon be over. His son Aoga and youngest daughter Shizune would take over for him if he passed over. The Nukuru clan's leader, Nukuru Tsuyomi, ruled for over 200 years until he was killed by murder. So their leader was changed but since the Sasori clan was so focused on winning, no one knew who this person was. As years passed, Toya began to age even faster and soon enough passed away. Now Aoga rules over the Sasori clan. But what will happen now?

After Aoga was made the Sasori clan's new leader, the war had ended and a treaty was signed. Thinking that the war was won by the Sasori clan, Aoga looked down at the demons as though they were nothing but dirt. And so, another war was made...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thump!

"Lady Shizune! Come back...it's time for your lesson!" yelled a tall man. He had short brown hair with bits of grey sprouting up from his scalp. He was running around the japanese style castle chasing a girl who seemed to be in her teens; around 15 or 16 to be exact.

"NO! You can't make me you old coot!!" she yelled back. Her waist-long raven hair flowing behind her as she ran through the halls. She was wearing a short ninja style kimono that was a pale shade of red with a pink cherry blossom design. After being chased for 30 minutes, she was finally caught by her older brother.

"Shizune...what am I gonna do with you? I payed good money for you to be tutored by that man. So be respectful." he said turning her around. "But Aoga...why should I be respectful to a person who tries to teach me math?! It doesn't make any sense!" Shizune whined out as she was being dragged back to the older man's direction. Her arms were folded and her lips were pushed out into a pout position. "Now then, big brother has some documents to read over and sign...so I don't have time to play. Also, remember to be dressed nicely tonight. The Nukuru clan's leader will be coming tonight as a represenative. It seems that he wants to end the war aswell." Aoga said pushing her into her room and closing the door. "Bye bye now."

He walked away and down the hall.

???? 9 hours later ????

Aoga sat in a large room that he used as an office and heard a knock on the door. "What is it?" he asked not picking his head up. "The Nukuru represenative has just arrived." said one of the servants. "Is Shizune dressed?" he asked. "Yes, but we're having a hard time putting on her make-up. She doesn't seem to like it very much." the other replied. "Lady Shizune bit my finger while I tried to put color to her lips. After tying her down, we were able to put it on her." Aoga had to laugh at the statement. He stood up and walked out of the door and looked at the servants. "I don't see why my sister resents it. She looks so pretty when she has on make-up. Anyway, I'll grab her...you're dismissed." he said playfully as he walked down the hall.

Shizune stood in the mirror with her make-up on. Her lips now the color of a ruby with rosy cheeks. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a pale pink ribbon. Her long kimono was the same shade as her ribbon and she had a bright yellow bow in the back in the shape of a butterfly. Aoga walked in and gazed at his sister's beauty. "Shizune, you look very beautiful in that." he remarked. "Well, I don't like it!" she shouted. "All you have to do is deal with it for one night...is that too much to ask?" he asked with a puppy looking face. "I guess not..." she sighed out giving in. "Good girl! Anyway, our guest has arrived...it's only polite to greet him." he said grabbing her hand. They walked out together and to the front garden to greet the guest.

After waiting for a few minutes, a horse and carriage pulled up and a man stepped out of the darkness. Shizune's eyes widened for a second and then took in his appearance. His long deep red hair and golden eyes. He was tall with broad shoulders and a half exposed chest. "I present Nukuru Ura, leader of the Nukura clan." announced one of the Sasori servants. Ura's eyes began to wonder and went over to Aoga. The two of them shook hands and his demon nose brought his attention to Shizune. A delicate fragrence of roses. He took in her fragile appearance; how her raven hair fell behind her shoulder. Her aura glowed in the moonlight and her beautiful appearance was only made even more beautiful with the Moon Roses blooming behind her. Instantly, dirty thoughts came to him but he shook his head to erase them. He grabbed her hand gently and kissed it. "Hello my lady, if it is ok with you...what is your name?" he asked politly. "Shizune." she said with one hand on her hip and her head turned away.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner

Chapter 3: The dinner that led to More!

The three of them sat at a long table. Aoga sat at one end while Ura sat at the other end; Shizune sat in the very middle of the table and had a good view of the two of them. "So Mr. Ura---" "Just call me Ura." Ura said interrupting Aoga. "So **Ura**...how are things going in demon territory?" Aoga asked. "Actually, it's been going pretty well. Forgive me for switching subjects, but Ms. Shizune is quite lovely." Ura replied. Aoga looked over at Shizune with a smile and a thumbs up. "See? Another compliment." he said to his sister. "Hmph..."

Shizune turned her head after blushing a light shade of red. Ura just gently smiled. "Tell me Ura, is it true that you also want this war to end?" Aoga asked being curious. "Of course, it's gone on for way too long. I think it's time to put it to rest...just like my father's remains." Ura said joking around. Shizune just gave Ura a sarcastic look and stood up. Aoga looked at his sister. "Shizune...where are you going?" he whined out into a question. "To take a bath...and go to bed." she replied walking towards him and kissing his cheek. "See ya big bro'." she said walking out the room and down the hall. Ura looked at Aoga and was starting to be full of jelousy. "So Ms. Shizune is your siter?" he asked looking at the door. "Yes. She's all I have now that father is deceased." Aoga said with a smile.

-------The Bathroom-------

Shizune's clothes were removed from her body and she slid her slinder figure into the hot water. A sigh came from her mouth as she rested back. "I gotta get this damn make-up off!" she complained. She splashed water in her face and the colors began to fade away. "Much better..." she sighed out. "I just don't understand that Ura guy. It was like he was flirting with me! I thought he was here to negotiate with my brother...not make googoo eyes at his sister!" she thought while sinking into the water. Her raven hair was now down and floated across the water's surface.

-----4 hours later----

Shizune was out of the bathroom and had a light scent of peaches that would follow her. She walked down the halls in her bed-robes searching for Aoga. Aoga was busy escorting Ura out of the castle. Shizune watched the two of them talk as the walked from corridor to corridor. "You sister is following us..." Ura announced the Aoga silently. "Shizune! Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Aoga asked not turning around. "I couldn't sleep...you were laughing too hard with that loud mouth of yours." she said sarcasticly. Giants pulse marks began appearing on Aoga's head but suddenly disappeared. "I decided that I would help you escort Mr. Ura out tonight." she admitted.

Ura became delited from her statement and gave her a smile. But many things were passing through out his mind. After Ura was escorted to his caraige and left, Shizune went back inside with her arms behind her head. "Night brother!" she yelled walking inside.

------ 2:52 am -----

Shizune was asleep in her room and Aoga was asleep in his. You would think that the guards would be standing watch, but they're were actually playing a game of poker in the far corner of the castle. So it would be easy for someone to sneak inside. There was a loud thump and Shizune woke up from her sleep. "Probably the cat..." she moaned out still sleepy. She slowly started going back to sleep and heard foot steps coming her direction. She sat up annoyed and peeked her head out of the door. She looked around and didn't find anyone. "Oh well..." she sighed out. She closed the door and turned around only to find a tall man with his hair in a braid; his eyes glowed in the darkness. She went to let out a scream but he quickly covered her mouth. His face was hidden, so she couldn't tell who he was. He took his hand off of her and caressed her cheek gently. He leaned towards her and she franticly scooted back into the door. "Your beauty shines like the moon roses of the night...may you always stay as gently as the petal." he whispered in her ear. He walked towards her window and jumped out. She sat there shocked and turning red with embarrasment. "AOGA!!!!!" she screamed.

Aoga rushed out of his room and into hers with a knife in his hand. "Shizune?" he asked sleeply. "What is it? Did you have a nightmare?" Shizune looked at her brother with a petrified look. "Th-there was a-a man...in m-my room." she studdered. "I've never seen her like this...she seems so helpless." he thought looking at his sister worried. She walked over to her and held her tightly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you Shizune." he said softly. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She hugged him and started to calm down. "Who was that man? And what does he want with me?" she thought.


	4. Chapter 4: The man behind mask

* * *

Chapter 4: The man behind the mask

* * *

Shizune sat at a small coffee table with her head resting in her hand. She didn't say much, she just kept thinking about last night. 

( Flashback )

_"Your beauty shines like the moon roses of the night...may you always stay as gently as the petal." he whispered in her ear. He walked towards her window and jumped out._

( End of Flashback)

After the thought of that night, she blushed a dark shade of red and shook her head in frustration. "Hair in a braid...and bright eyes." she said to herself silently. She pondered for a few more minutes and was left dumb-founded. "I give up!" she yelled sitting up straight. She stood up and walked out of the door slamming it shut before going down the hall. Aoga watched her from a distance and flinched when he heard the door slam. "I wonder what has her so worked up?" he asked himself in thought.

The subject stayed on her mind for most of the day. Throughout her whole lesson with her tutor, she spent her time day dreaming about possibilities of who the man in the night was. Once her lesson was done, she walked out calmly and to her room. She came back out in a short ninja style kimono that was a dark blue with a lime green bow. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a matching ribbon. Shizue walked out of the castle silently. Aoga rushed to the front gate after seeing her leave. "Shizune! Where are you going?!" he yelled over to her. She turned around to face him. "I'm just going out to get some fresh air." she said calmly. "Why? Is it a crime to leave the castle?" she asked sarcasticly. "Just be safe..." he sighed out. After she walked down the road withher arms behind her head, Aoga walked inside and shook his head. "What am I gonna do with her?" he moaned.

Shizune walked around for awhile longer and caught a whiff of sea-salt. "I must be near the ocean. I can smell it so clear..." she said to herself with a peacful expression on her face. She walked in the direction where the smell got even stronger. She found herself on the sandy shore and watched the waves roll in with the tide. Shizune walked towards the water and took in a deep breath. "This is exactly what I needed...some alone time!" she said proudly while stretching out her arms. Even though she was alone and by herself, a certain demon watched her from afar. Ura eyes gazed at her smile and could only smile himself. A small breeze came by and his long red hair waved in the wind. "I guess she enjoys the outdoors. She doesn't seem the same inside of that castle...is there something distracting her?" he asked himself in thought. "Whatever it is, is none of my buisness. As long as she's happy..."

Ura watched Shizune a while longer and then disappeared into the shadows. Sunset was coming soon and Shizune sat by the water looking at a crab. "I guess it's time to go home..." she said standing up. She walked back to the castle and through the front gates. "Aoga...I'm back!" she called out. There wasn't any type of response. "That's odd. Usually he runs out saying some crap about me staying out too long." Shizune walked through many doors searching for her brother. "Aoga! Aoga...where are you?" she called out again. This time a servant came. "Lady Shizune...please keep quiet." she said. "Why?"Shizune asked. "Lord Aoga had a very bad head-ache and is trying to take a nap." the servamt replied. "Oh...ok. I'll try and keep quiet." Shizune said to the servant walking away and to her room. "head-ache my butt! I bet he tried to flirt with a servant, used the wrong words, and got smacked in the head." she thought.

Shizune opened her door and looked at the pillow on her bed; ontop of it was a pink rose. "Ah...a rose?" she asked herself walking towards it. She picked it up and looked at it closely. "It's beautiful..." she said smiling.

* * *

It was late that night and Shizune laid there quietly and tried falling asleep. She heard a slight whisper and opened her eyes. She saw the man who came the night before standing over her. "Did you get my rose?" he asked. Shizune sat up and looked at him blushing and nodded her head. "I'm glad..." he said drifting off. "Wh--who are you?" she asked studdering out the words. "A man in love." he replied. "I demand that you tell me your name." she said giving him a stern look. "A frown doesn't suit a delicate flower like yourself. But if you must know, call me Seiran." he said playfully looking at her face. He reached out his hand touch touch her face and she swated his hand away. "Don't touch me." she demanded. He let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Until we meet again." he said softly while kissing her forehead gently. He jumped out of her window and into the darkness.

"So his name is Seiran, eh?" she mumbled. "Well, Mr. Seiran...you're in for a big surprise. Cause I'm not your odinary girl! I'm gonna hunt you down until I find out everything." she shouted. "Shizune! Go to bed!" shouted Aoga from down the hall. "Sorry brother, good night."


	5. Chapter 5: Truth behind the Mask part 1

**Note from the Author:** Hi everyone! Thank-you so much for reading this much of Akuma no Aishiteru. Even though this is chapter 5, it still is a great accomplishment. (I know...it doesn't make much sense) So far Shizune has an admirer named Seiran. But, Seiran is actually Ura in disguise. He certainly got Shizune motivated to find out his true identity...but, could finding out the truth might come with a heavy price?

* * *

**Chapter 5: To Be or Not To Be? The Truth Behind the Mask[Part 1 **

(Flashback)

_"Did you get my rose?" he asked. Shizune sat up and looked at him blushing and nodded her head. "I'm glad..." he said drifting off. "Wh--who are you?" she asked studdering out the words. "A man in love." he replied. "I demand that you tell me your name." she said giving him a stern look. "A frown doesn't suit a delicate flower like yourself. But if you must know, call me Seiran." he said playfully looking at her face. He reached out his hand touch touch her face and she swated his hand away. "Don't touch me." she demanded. He let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Until we meet again." he said softly while kissing her forehead gently. He jumped out of her window and into the darkness._

(End of Flashback)

Shizune thought about what happened last night and was spaced out like the day before. "Seiran?" she said silently to herself. Her brother snuck up behind her and had a confused look on his face. "Who's Seiran?" he asked teasingly. "He's th--Hey! What are you doing?!" she yelled while turning around to face him. "The real question is what are **you** doing?" he asked calmly. "You've been spaced out for the past 3 weeks! I'm starting to worry about you..." he added. "Aoga...I'm fine. I just have some stuff on my mind." she said sweetly while giving him a small smile. "Why won't you tell me Shizune? You keep things to yourself too much! You never express your feelings to me; to your own brother!" He yelled. "It hurts me to feel like my own little sister won't even confide in me. All you make me do is stand in the background!" he said in a disappointed tone. "Aoga..." was all she could get out. Before she knew it, Aoga brought her into a tight embrace. "I-I wan't to know more about you Shizune..." he sighed out before taking in a whiff of her hair's fragrance. "I love you Shizu." "I told you not to call me that anymore..." she whinned out. "I know...but, I like it." he said with a weak smile. He seperated from her with his hands on her slinder shoulders. He looked her in the eye and she did the same. "Can you say I love you?" he asked playfully. "Aoga!" she yelled. "I won't let go until you say it." he laughed out while squeezing her shoulders tightly. "I give in! Ow! Ow! I love you! I love you!" she screamed out. "Thank-you...little Shizu." he said with a smile and then walked off.

She thought about what he said and chased after him. "Brother! Wait!" she yelled. He turned around and looked at her. "Aoga...do you think that maybe...you and I could...you know, go out sometime?" she asked blushing from embarassment. "Of course." he said patting her head. "Let me finish my left over paperwork from yesterday, and we can go wherever you want. Ok?" he sked. "Ok." she replied. He walked away and she watched._ Mabe it'll be nice to hang out with brother... He has so much to do tonight at that banquet. This'll be like some time off for him._ she thought. She walked over to her room to change her clothes. She noticed a note on the window seal that was tied to another rose. "Seiran..." she mumbled while walking over to it and untying it from the rose.

_My princess..._

_Tonight we dance!_

"Exactly what does he mean by that?!" she said to herself frustrated. She crumbled it up and threw it away. She looked at the rose and put it in a vase with the other roses he left. She now had almost a full boquet of roses. One more would make it a dozen. "I'll just forget Seiran for today." she mumbled while changing her clothes. After a few minutes passed, she walked out of her room in a short kimono with leggings underneath. Her hair was in a low, side ponytail that was braided and wrapped in lace. "Hey Aoga! Are you ready yet?!" she shouted. "Just give me a minute!" he yelled back while hopping around on one foot. He was trying to put on his shoes as fast as he could. Aoga hopped around the corner and finally got it on. "All ready..." he sighed out. "Aoga...I wanna go shopping." Shizune whinned out. "Fine, fine..." he said.

* * *

Shizune and Aoga walked down the street hand-in hand. Shizune had two bags in her left hand while Aoga had 4 in his right. "I had alot of fun today brother." she said looking at him with a smile. "I'm glad. But, we have to hurry back...I have that banquet at home to attend." he added. "Did you want to come?" "Yeah! It sounds cool...just think, people, a party, dan--" she was cut off and started thinking. _My princess...Tonight we dance! _The note came to her. Maybe that's what it meant. Maybe Seiran was going to make an appearance at the banquet. "...ne? Shizune? Earth to Shizu?" Aoga asked shaking his hand infront her face. "Sorry, I dazed out alittle bit." she laughed out. 

They walked back to the castle and went through the gates. Shizune walked in her room and saw a dress laid out on her bed. It was a light shade of red with white ruffles. A rose clip was left ontop of it, so by the symbol, she knew who it was from. "I'm not a big fan of red, but it's still pretty." she sighed out with a small smile. "For a guy, he sure does have great style."

* * *

It was late that night and guests were already arriving. Aoga was already at the party and looked around for Shizune. He looked nervous and bumped into one of the servants. "Excuse me, but do you know where my sister is?" he asked. "Yes. Lady Shizune is on her way. She had a hard time finding a pair of shoes." the servant laughed out. "She's so un-organized..." Aoga moaned out to himself. "Thank-you." Shizune ran down the hallway in the dress that was laid out for her. Her hair was down and waved behind her as she was running. "It's hard to run in heels..." she sighed out. She finally made it and bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." she said as she slowed down. She walked around and saw none other than Seiran in a corner. He kept his eyes on her with a white rose in his hand. She started to walk towards him but another person was in her way. Once the person moved, he was gone. "Where'd he go?" she asked herself. 

She turned around and saw that Aoga was right infront of her staring her down. "My, my...you look pretty tonight." he said patting her head. "Thank-you brother." she said in reply to his statement. He introduced her to a few people and music started playing. Her brother held out a hand to her. "Shizu...did you wanna dance?" he asked. She nodded her head and took his hand. He brought her to the very center of the room and started dancing with her like you would at a wedding. After a few minutes of dancing the lights went off and people's gasps could be heard all around the room. "Aoga...what's going on?" she asked separating from him. "I don't know...but stay close to me." he said looking around. Shizune backed up and hit something hard and tall. "Princess...it's time for our great escape." it whispered. He covered her mouth but she bit his hand. "Ow." Seiran yelled. The lights came back on and everyone's attention went to Shizune and Seiran with a masqurade mask. "Hey! Get your hands off my sister!" Aoga yelled picking up a spear from one of the nearby guards. Aoga ran towards Seiran but was punched in the gut with Seiran's quick speed. "Aoga!" Shizune yelled.

Her brother crouched down holding his stomach and looked up at Shizune. "Time to go princess." he said throwing Shizune over his shoulder and jumping up to the highest window. "Aoga! Aoga! AOGA!" she screamed while she disappeared into the darkness. "Shi...Shizune..." Aoga's vision became pitch black and he collapsed on the floor.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
